The Internet of Things (IoT) may include a network of physical devices, vehicles, home appliances and other items embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and functionality that enables these items to connect and exchange data without the direct or immediate involvement of a human being. In the context of a home network, IoT devices can include lighting, thermostats, appliances, media and security systems, and/or the like.